Various medical procedures utilize cables or conventional sutures to secure damaged skeletal tissue or soft tissue. Tissues, such as bones or soft-tissues, that have been fragmented, fractured, broken, torn, pulled, stretched, or otherwise damaged need to be set and held in specific orientations in order to properly heal. Cables or conventional sutures may be useful for securing/attaching torn tissue back together or facilitating holding bone fragments in place. However, conventional tools and procedures for utilizing cables or conventional sutures in medical surgeries are generally time-consuming, complex, and usually involve multiple in-situ steps that are difficult to perform.